


Sonata of Curses

by JasmineWrites100304



Series: Castlevania: A Vampiric Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dhampirs, Dragons, Ghosts, Mild Language, Missing Persons, Monsters, Multi, Necromancy, Next Generation, No Sex, Post-Game(s), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shamans, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites100304/pseuds/JasmineWrites100304
Summary: The smell of blood & trouble is in the air as Trevor Belmont the Third never returned from one typical vampire-hunting mission. The search for him won't be easy with the all-infamous Count Dracula blocking the way of a successor.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Castlevania: A Vampiric Fairy Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723411





	Sonata of Curses

Jacqueline Belmont-Belnades the First here.

To whoever is reading this, congrat - _very fucking_ \- lations. You may have survived a certain apocalypse.

Or maybe not. It's bad enough when that nitwit Count started to go absolutely apeshit over the loss of his wife (or wives?) & committed a senseless genocide against mankind for no adequately explained reason whatsoever. Thankfully enough, my family (from the Belmont branch) bred like rabbits (get it?), thanks a bunch, Leon-boy, so there will always be someone who will defeat Dracula.

First was my grandma.

Then my dad.

Who's next, I wonder?

I love my dad, but I never remembered him clearly. All I know was that he has olive brown hair & has a scar on his left eye. That's it.

The last time I saw him was when I was only 14 years old. At that time, after I told my little brother Timothy that something's weird with the family (I once saw my mom freezing a wolf with a huge block of ice coming from her goddamn hands when I was 5), we decided to follow Dad into a graveyard. It was so cold, Tim & I shivered even when we wore our cloaks. But seriously, who goes to a graveyard in the middle of the night? My dad, that is.

He was there, standing in front of a grave, with the Vampire Killer in his fist. Soundless he was, I couldn't even hear him breathing.

The grave erupted; a hideous-looking humanoid came out from the ground. A common strigoi*?

With a grunt, Dad just whipped the strigoi vampire with his whip, &, whoop de-fucking-do, the strigoi was vanquished.** Blood sprayed on Dad's face & outfit, along with some internal organs.*** So, in other words, our greatest discovery was that my dad is a vampire hunter.

At the same time however, my eyelids felt heavy, & darkness took over my vision. When I woke up, I was in my room, with Tim lying next to me, & Dad being gone.

He hasn't returned ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> * Strigoi: a common type of vampire, even though not as common as a revenant. Kinda like you living in a spot filled with aswangs in the Philippine with no one knowing what a pontianak is.   
> ** Timothy had said: "There are some kids, Big Sis!" Oopsie.  
> *** Seriously, what's even more gross than that? Bleurgh.


End file.
